


Leather Blues

by semper_eadem



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Psychic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semper_eadem/pseuds/semper_eadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is not quite happy with his battle suit. Erik has other things on his mind. A little lighthearted fluff, and of course lots of yellow leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little birthday ficlet for a very dear friend of mine. She really loved it and convinced me to post it, after some beta-reading of course.  
> English is not my native language. Even after going over the text with my friend about a hundred times, there can still be some typos and grammatically mix ups.
> 
> Furthermore, this little piece was made out of pure amusement for myself and of course, for the birthday girl. I gained no profits from it.

**Leather Blues**

 

 

“Do I look fat in that thing?”

  


Erik did not quite know how to answer that question.

  


“Who's idea was it anyway to make them yellow?”

  


Charles made another turn in front of the mirror, almost throwing out some vertebrae in an attempt to see his back by looking over his shoulder.

  


In his darkest moments, Erik thought that they looked like some cheap super heroes out of the Sunday papers comic strip, but knew better than to mention it. Poor Hank, who had gifted them with these suits, would surely bear the brunt of it again. Especially after shedding blue fur all over Cerebro's controls, Charles was going to be a little difficult about this.

  


Looking down at himself, Erik thought the yellow was not that bad, after one got over the first shock. There was enough black in the design to balance out most of the cheesiness.

  


He hoped.

  


“I think it looks fine, Charles.” He said it more to pacify the other, than actually being sincere.

  


Charles went on without even listening.

  


“It's already hard finding something to wear for every day use, without looking like a rhino in a corset. And I don't really care, that Raven always says, that men can gain a couple of pound without every piece of fashion betraying it. Now, really, what was I thinking? I mean, leather, yellow leather. How cliche is that?”

  


After spending months with the telepath, Erik had learned to just let Charles run out his ranting moods. Anyway, he was already occupied enough with watching Charles making grotesque figures to take in his outfit from every possible angle. A very tight, formfitting outfit at that. Which was growing slightly tighter in Erik's case, as Charles strutted out his behind again to inspect the material covering it further.

  


“Do you even listen to me?”

  


Of course, Charles had lost Erik someway through the rant.

  


“Yeah, yeah,” Erik mumbled, leaning to one side to get a better view. “I do, rhinos and such.”

  


“Erik!”

  


“Mh?” Absentmindedly, he tried to focus on the others scowling face and missed by a mile. The clearing of a throat brought him back on track. 

  


Charles crossed his arms over his chest in a no nonsense pose, and Erik felt like nine years old again, covered in paint that should have been put on the garden fence. The other must have caught on to this thought, because there was a twitch on his full lips, which ruined the whole patronizing expression.

  


Deciding to face the fight head on, Eric closed the distance between them in three quick steps and gathered Charles in his arms, before the other could even protest. Their lips met in the hungry passion of newly found lovers.

  


Erik could still remember how he had smothered Charles with kisses the first time, after moving the satellite dish in a bone crushing effort. He reached for the small warm presence in the back of his mind, that Charles kept there since they became lovers, and pushed the image through it.

  


He showed his love how he had seen him then, in the dark simple but classy clothes, more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. The blue eyes dancing with joy for Erik having finally tapped into his true powers.

  


At that time he had literally jumped Charles. All thoughts about wooing him properly and the way someone like the telepath deserved had flown out the window, but then Erik had never been one for subtleties.

  


To his luck, Charles had known him well enough not to push him over the patio railing.

  


In the present, Erik could feel Charles tremble in recognition of the memory. Arms closed around him, as the other deepened the contact in body and mind.

  


The embrace held for the eternity of a few minutes.

  


Erik emerged from the closeness like from a dive in deep water. From the still wide open mental connection, he could feel Charles experience the same.

  


“I think,” Erik murmured in his love's ear while still holding him close, “you look damn hot in this outfit.” 

  


His hands trailed slowly down Charles' back, feeling the warmth beneath the leather.

  


“Don't ever believe again, that you are anything but the most beautiful and loveliest man I have every seen.”

  


He felt the quivering sides and moving lower, the narrow hips, until his hands came down to the firm bottom. Pushing back enough to look into Charles' flushed face, he smiled.

  


“No rhino in a corset could hold anything against you, and I do love that new car smell on you.”

  


To fortify his statement, he sniffed the nape of Charles' neck demonstrative.

  


That finally made Charles snort with laughter and Erik grinned in triumph.

  


“You're unbelievable,” the telepath chuckled and gave him what Raven always dubbed his lovey dovey look. Erik had always been helpless against it, not that he would ever admit it, and he let himself be pulled into another kiss. 

  


“I think we got another minute until we take off,” he mumbled, and with that he backed Charles to the bed, their lips never braking contact. Hands roamed over the soft leather and searched for the means to get it off fast.

  


Erik growled in frustration. Those outfits might be hot to look at, but impossible to get out that easily. Finally, the first clasps were opened and one of his hands slipped under the leather to caress the heated skin.

  


Suddenly something nibbled at Erik's mind and he leaned away from the hot mouth, which brought out a noise of protest from the man in his arms.

  


“Wait a sec,” he breathed, frowning with flushed cheeks into blue eyes. “The yellow was your idea?”

  


Without answering, Charles pulled him into another kiss.

 

~End~


End file.
